


Curse of the High Tower

by UnicornAffair



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Mystic Force, Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Character Death, F/F, Rapunzel Elements, but with a twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: Enraged by a King's lack of respect for magic and the murder of her sister. Rita the repulsive, took action by taking his beloved Princess Aisha and holding her up in a distant tower. Years have gone by and not even the bravest of knights have returned her to safety...but that wasn't going to stop Princess Summer from trying her hand.A Rapunzel AU.





	1. Once Upon a Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Barbara_Lazuli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbara_Lazuli/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Barb! I know this first chapter is going to be posted a couple of days late, and I made this fic multichapter so you could experience some of it as I write it. <3 <3 You my friend are the reason Landbell took off, and so I thought it was only suiting for this to be your birthday gift...with a fairy tale twist. <3 <3 <3
> 
> I hope you have a fantastic year <3 <3

Once upon a time in a distant land there lived a King hell bent on taking over as much land as he possibly could. The King of house Campbell built his army up and conquered the surrounding kingdoms. He could finally sit content with his land, his power, his place in history, with a beautiful woman to call a queen and a young daughter beloved by the people. The only thing that plagued his mind were the scourge of witches, of magic. He feared their powers, and stuck upon hearing news of Rita Repulsa causing havoc on his borders. Magic had driven her  _ mad _ she thrived on creating chaos and death in her wake wherever she went. Causing suffering among the ones that persecuted her brought joy, a sparkle in her life. The King prepared his warriors to strike the witch down, that the best way to kill a witch was to set her ablaze. She had to be stopped. At all costs.

Only the knights of the kingdom mistook Rita for her twin sister Dimitria. They had slain the wrong witch. Repercussions of that action would shake the kingdom for it’s darkest days. Fueled by rage, revenge, Rita broke into the castle and stole the  _ one _ thing that the King loved above everything else. His young daughter Aisha. No, killing her would have been far too easy. Rita wanted to make the King suffer for the murder of her sister. There was no stopping a witch as powerful as she, the knights in the kingdom couldn’t stand a chance to save the Princess. With a snap of her fingers the men were turned into stone...then dust.

Aisha was taken to a far away tower, never to be seen again. A fate far worse than death.

A bounty was placed on Rita Repulsa’s head. The King sent out his bravest men to try and bring her home. A promise was made, to the man that could bring his daughter home great riches, her hand in marriage and a plethora of land to his name. He would receive the Kingdom’s highest honors. The King learned quickly that gold didn’t matter to him, the land, all he wanted to see was his daughter once more. Perhaps he shouldn’t have been so greedy.

Years had passed and Aisha still hadn’t returned home…

*****

Elsewhere, in a neighboring Kingdom, Princess Summer of the Landsdown family was currently in a bit of an unwanted bind. Her parents were set on marrying her off in order to create an alliance with another kingdom...it didn’t matter what she wanted out of life, she was born a girl...she was born to be a pawn in a marriage deal. Being a princess sucked. Summer would rather serve her people in other ways, to be present on a battlefield or feed the hungry. During the day, she was taught poise what it meant to be a  _ princess _ but at night she snuck out of her bedroom to the training grounds. Her protector Flynn McAllister taught her everything he knew about a sword and shield, what it took to be a knight in shining armor. A nice distraction from her fate.

Her parents had narrowed it down to  _ two _ potential husbands. Prince Scott of the southern isles or Prince Dillon of the bitter north. They were  _ fine _ young men, attractive. Prince Scott carried himself well, a charismatic leader with a bright future ahead of him...while Dillon, he was a bit colder, calmer, quieter. The two were like night and day, polar opposites of one another. The sun and the moon. Summer didn’t want  _ either  _ of them, Summer didn’t want a life of being an accessory under their rule. 

Summer confronted her father about this, as it was  _ he _ who wanted to make the final decision on who she would wed. “Do you not think  _ I  _ could rule upon your death?”

The idea of his beautiful, blonde princess leading his entire empire made the man laugh. A condescending smile, he didn’t think she was capable at all. “You’re a woman”

“That has never stopped Queen Udonna, of Briarwood” Summer retorted, she had learned from her lessons well. She knew the surrounding kingdoms and their make up. She had taken the classes, prepared for the moment, for what? The rug had swept out from under her. Her own father didn’t believe in her, how could her kingdom?

“You simply don’t have what it takes to rule.”

“How blunt.” Summer narrowed her eyes, “I can rule my own Kingdom, I can live my own life, if you would just give me a chance.” The fire of defiance blazed in her eyes. No. She wanted to be more than a pretty face, a figurehead...a  _ puppet. _ “I’ll prove it to you, I’ll prove it to  _ everyone.” _

He tried to talk some reason into his daughter, “Now Summer…”

“Don’t! You may be a King, but you are no  _ father.”  _ Summer bit back, venom on her tongue. “I’ll complete a fear no man has ever accomplished.  _ I’ll  _ be the one to climb that tower and bring Princess Aisha home” She pointed out the window, off in the distance on lone tower loomed, surrounded by ominous green fog. 

“You will do NO such thing” The King stood, he had heard enough of his daughter’s nonsense. “Many men have  _ died,  _ disappeared forever trying to rescue her. It cannot be done. I forbid you from even trying. I will not have my daughter-”

“Your pawn. Your playing piece. I’m just a means to an end for you.” Summer had made up her mind in the heat of the moment, “What life are you promising your flesh and blood? I’d rather die out there than live in your chains.” With that the princess stormed off, she had to make preparations for her journey.

The King whispered to his night guard to stay on his daughter. That she will  _ not _ be permitted to leave the kingdom’s grounds.   
  


*****

“Are you sure about this?” Flynn asked, as he had been summoned to the Princess’ quarters. Summer had told him  _ everything,  _ her plan of being the one to rescue Princess Aisha. “You don’t even know if she’s alive anymore...if she’s even there”

“I have to try” Summer shrugged her shoulders, “I have to do  _ something.” _ She couldn’t  _ sit around _ any longer.

A knock on the door. The princess motioned for her knight to open it. Ziggy Grover, a servant boy and one loyal to Summer Landsdown, had a neatly folded pile of clothes in his hand. He shyly smiled, his cheeks flushing red in the presence of Flynn and the princess herself. “I brought you the garments you asked for” He ducked his head down, feeling unworthy to even stepping into the room.   
Summer had no time for pleasantries. She grabbed the boy by the front of his shirt and pulled him forcefully into the room. Ziggy was taken aback by Summer’s shear strength. A princess was supposed to be frail, after all. “Hm, blue is most certainly not my color but it would have to do” 

“I think you look ravishing in  _ any  _ color” Flynn commented, turning his back to allow the princess to change. He grasped Ziggy’s shoulder with a strong hand, turning him away as well. 

“What’re you doing princess?” Ziggy asked, confused to why he was even asked to bring her garments...trousers…

“As a man, I can slip out of here unnoticed.” Summer bunched up beautiful blonde locks of hair under the hat Ziggy had brought. Besides, a cumbersome dress meant for a princess would not be fit for travel, for battle, for fending off a witch….for fending off the potential of a dragon. “Thank you for your assistance, both of you.”

“I have a horse waiting for you” Flynn did everything he could to help prepare his princess, if she had her mind set on something it was futile to say no to her. As her knight, he only wished her off well. “I can still go with you”

“This is something I must do alone” If she brought a man with her, he would receive all the credit for protecting both women. Summer had a message to send to her father, to her kingdom, she was more than capable of being Queen...not a  _ wife.  _ “Thank you, both of you, for everything you’ve done for me. This will not go unrewarded”

“I do not need a reward for doing my duty, tis my job” Flynn’s head ticked to the side a moment, “Not as a knight, but as a friend.” He turned around, seeing that Summer had already changed into the blue tunic and khaki trousers, a hat to hide her hair. She looked like a wide eyed young boy, perfect.

“Um” Ziggy wasn’t as close with the princess as the knight was, he very much would like to be compensated for sticking his neck out and bringing her mens clothes. 

Summer placed a gold ring in the young man’s hand, she knew that he had a family that he needed to take care of. “Take this. This will be worth  _ quite _ a lot.” She kissed the servant’s cheek, thankful for everything he did for her. “I suppose this will be our goodbye”

“Not without a gift.” The knight stepped back and picked up a brown box, “I had this made for you for your travels. It’s about time you had one of your own”

The princess opened the box to find that Flynn had gone ahead and commissioned a sword from the local blacksmith. One that would be more appropriate for someone with smaller hands like Summer to weird. “This is beautiful” Sharp, would serve Summer well for her journey. The princess took the blade in her hand and gave it a crisp swing, amazed by how natural it felt in her grasp. “Thank you so much”

It was just about time, Summer embraced her friend. Flynn hugged her back just as tightly, knowing this could be the last time he would ever see her. “Please, come back in one piece Princess. If it’s too much, there’s no shame in returning”

“I won’t return unless Aisha is with me” She kissed her friend on the cheek and pulled back from the hug. “Now...it’s time for me to make my leave.” Possibly to never return to this land.

*****

Summer was expecting resistance from leaving the castle, except posed as a boy...the staff didn't blink an eye at their princess passing them. She could breathe easier, experience the kingdom through the eyes of a citizen as opposed to the upper crust. It was quite eye opening to the blonde to exit the castle and mosey through the town. There was so much life right outside her window that she could never experience without her family holding her back. She had never really experienced life beyond the towns limits, she never once stepped foot into the forest. Hunting was a sport for the men, it wasn't a place for a princess, despite her hand at a bow.

Still, she wasn't a fool, she brought enough gold to barter for food or to stay at an inn if she needed to take a rest from walking. At the end of the day, even though she talked big, she still would prefer the comfort of a bed over the cold hard ground of the forest. The princess would take from town to town, living life under the guise of a young man. It amazed her how differently she was treated among her peers. The local men didn't leer at her, filthy thoughts filling their minds, not a single one offered to buy her any meal or a drink. She only became interesting as a man when others took notice of  _ how _ she was paying. Money gave her power, intrigue, and attention from some of the local women looking to marry rich.

While the journey was fun, at first, but proved to be lonely. Summer missed the companionship of her trusted knight, someone she could speak her mind to. Passing townsfolk, merchants, they didn't give her any real substance. Her trusted horse couldn't talk back. She was  _ very _ aware that she could very well die alone out on this adventure. Was it worth it? She had absolutely everything at her beck and call. Power, a title, land, a wardrobe, jewelry...a life of luxury gone in an instant; all for a stranger, a girl she had met once at a ball when she was young.

Summer knew she was getting closer and closer, the life of the forest had seemingly run dry. There were no signs of animals, no signs of anything flourishing. It was as if the nutrients of the earth were all sucked dry. Magic. The witch. She must've been looming around the corner. Summer's horse bucked back, as if there were an invisible force field in it's way. A line that the horse dare wouldn't cross, despite Summer trying to coax and urge it along. This was Summer's final choice, to continue on and look death in the eye...or return to the safety of home. To her father. To people saying that they told her so...that she couldn't do it. "I suppose this is where we part ways" Summer slid off of her horse, patting it's neck, "Stay safe on your journey" She would have to face this alone.

The princess drew her sword and took in a sharp breath. From a distance, the only thing about the castle Summer could see from a distance was the lone tower. The witch mocking a distant King, his daughter was  _ so _ close yet  _ so _ far. There was no telling what dangers lied across the drawbridge. The  _ moat _ or what  _ used _ to be of the moat was a green sludge of a substance, the stench in the air reeked of despair...of death...of flesh and bone. When Summer crossed the bridge she couldn't help but gag, her delicate nose wasn't  _ used _ to a battle field or the odor of rot. What happened here? Was Princess Aisha among the bodies? Summer glanced back to the forest, for someone who talked so big she was frightened by what was ahead. She never  _ faced _ adversity like this. Sparring with Flynn wouldn't compare to a  _ real _ battle. She was unprepared. Her wrist shook with her nerves. 

"Stay back!" A woman's voice called from the distance. Could it be? There was always a doubt that Princess Aisha may not be alive, whether the witch had killed her, or she had taken her own life. No. No turning back. Summer couldn't leave without trying, not when she knew the truth. 

_ "Please"  _ She pleaded, "Turn around now!"

Summer didn't shout back. What if the voice was a trap? With magic, nothing could be trusted. She would be giving away her location. The blonde swallowed the lump in her throat. How could a potential Queen lead her country if she was scared shitless of the likes of a swamp witch. The princess continued further into the castle, taking a careful step. One wrong move could end her life in an instant. She found a man, way past his expiration date, bearing the crest of Aisha's people, a  _ bear _ at the forefront. So many men had fallen to the wayside. He wouldn't  _ need _ his helmet any longer, and Summer couldn't afford to be picky for extra protection. 

Another turned corner, and she was faced with another empty hall. 

Nothing.

No traps.

No dragon.

No sign of Rita the repulsive anywhere. 

Summer felt unsettled. Her stomach flipping at every step, her hair standing on end, expecting that something would jump out at her. 

This was easy. This was  _ far _ too easy.

Did Rita know that she was coming? Had Princess Aisha been moved? 

Summer climbed the spiral staircase, her sword clutched tight in her hand and a whispered prayer off her tongue as she ascended. 

Something wasn't right, she could feel it in her bones.

She should turn around now while she still had her wits. No, Princess Aisha had been trapped for  _ years,  _ under the clutches of a witch. Her story couldn’t end in despair...not if Summer had anything to say about it. 

A door was the only thing that separated Summer and the room in the high tower. A Landsdown doesn’t turn away from a fight, whatever the witch had in store for her she would face it head on. With a forceful kick, the door came crashing in, Summer stepped in with purpose. She was here to rescue the damsel in distress. 

Before she could even make an observation of the room, her wrist was bound, the sword dropped from her grasp. Her entire body was lifted and slammed into the ceiling of the room, then to the floor with a loud thud. The helmet she stole was her only source of protection from passing out from the force of impact. 

What was happening? Was this rope? Vines? No rope moved like  _ this _ Summer was sure of that. All she needed was the might and sharp blade of her sword.

What a pathetic excuse for a rescue. Summer was tossed around like a rag doll, her back now pinned to the wall, held up by her wrists. Struggles to no avail. 

“You should have listened to me…” The source of the voice stepped into the light of the room. Short, thin, dark skin... _ princess Aisha. _ This had to be her! Summer could see the solemn look in her eye, all hope had drained from her. 

Summer wasn’t detained by rope, or vines….it was  _ hair. Aisha’s hair. _ Hair that had been growing for  _ years.  _ Only hair didn’t  _ move _ like that, not on it’s own accord. Now Summer was at Aisha’s mercy...could she not control it? Was  _ this _ a curse that Rita placed upon a young girl? 

“You should have run” 


	2. The Curse of the Magical Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer is faced with a unique challenge in the high tower...a test, unlike any other she was prepared for.

The princess glanced to the side, away from Summer, as if talking to someone else in the room. “Please don’t do this...I can’t bear it... _ not again.” _ She closed her eyes, the grip her hair had on Summer’s wrists tightened. “Let this one go”

This. Damn. Helmet. It was blocking any chance Summer could make at communication. The blonde did what she could, bumping her head back against the wall to try and free herself from the metal protection...she may not be the  _ best _ in battle but she could talk her way out of any situation. 

“...No…” 

Green fog started to pour into the room, whatever fate Aisha was trying to save Summer from it was too late. This trial had already started.

_ “What is your purpose here?”  _ A sinister voice, female, if Summer were to guess it was the likes of Rita the Repulsive using her magic to leave a theatrical message for anyone who tried to rescue the likes of her captive princess. 

The helmet fell down to the ground with a clank, Aisha gasped in surprise as Summer shook out beautiful blonde locks of hair...she couldn’t pretend she was a man any longer. 

“I’m here to rescue the princess” Despite being at the hair’s mercy, Summer carried a confident smile, trying her best to reassure the traumatized princess in the room. This was going to be okay.  _ Somehow, someway.  _

“...You....” Aisha stood, shocked at the revelation, “You’re a woman?” 

“Clearly men weren’t getting the job done” She winked in the other princess’ direction. The magical hair didn’t seem to like Summer’s confident bravado, it moved from holding her wrists to holding her up by her neck. A reminder that Summer was most certainly  _ not _ in control of this situation. 

“Stop!” Aisha cried, to Summer’s confidence or her magical hair’s murder tendencies, it was hard to decipher which. 

_ “Why?”  _ The fog asked the million dollar question. A question that everyone  _ else _ who tried to rescue Aisha  _ failed _ and paid the consequence for.

Now that she had her hands free, Summer tried to pry herself from the hair threatening to suffocate her. “Because I know what it’s like to be trapped, I don’t wish that upon anyone” 

The fog dissipated, the hair dropped flaccid as if it  _ wasn’t _ alive, without the hair holding Summer up she fell back to the floor. The princess groaned in pain, her back was  _ not _ happy with the fall, slow deep breaths, simply trying to gain back a rhythm. 

Aisha was now at her side, tentatively touching her...unsure if she was even  _ real _ or a figment of her imagination. “No one has ever passed the test before” She murmured, helping Summer sit up, “Let me get you some water” Before Summer could question the other princess, Aisha was already up fetching a glass and placing it to the wall where magically it was filled with water.

“What test?” Summer asked, murmuring a quiet thank you for the cold water.

“It’s a lie detection, that’s the curse.” Aisha heavily sighed, unable to look Summer in the eyes. “Men didn’t come out here to save  _ me.  _ It’s a wicked curse. My hair is now magic, can’t be cut...can’t set fire...it protects me at all costs and has a mind of it’s own. Rita knew that my father would promise the world to get me back. They simply wanted  _ money, power, land _ ….no one cared about  _ me”  _

“And when they lied, the hair killed them” Summer pieced together real quick. Aisha had to fight back tears...the amount of  _ death _ she had witnessed, hope ripping away from her each and every time someone came up to face the challenge. “...I’m so sorry” Knights would rather face a dragon, a physical task to conquer. Summer couldn’t  _ fathom _ the horrors Aisha bore witness to.

“The witch wanted me to suffer...she got her wish…” Aisha’s eyes averted down, she couldn’t even  _ look _ at the woman who came to save her. “I’m no princess, I’m a  _ murderer”  _

“Hey, hey that was  _ not _ you” Summer reached over, tilting Aisha’s chin up to face her. “Everything that hair does is because of  _ Rita.  _ You did  _ nothing _ wrong” Aisha had seen  _ so _ much loss, practically at her own hands. It made Summer sick...this young girl was taken from her home and used as a pawn. Is that what it means to be a princess? To be used? “Why couldn’t you just leave?”

Aisha sighed at the obvious line of questioning, “There’s barriers around the door, it takes two to cross, and with no one passing the test…”

“You can’t cross” Summer concluded, feeling enough strength to get to her feet. “That’s all changing now. I’m going to get you out of here, I’m going to return you back to your home”

“I don’t know if that’s something I deserve…”

“Aisha, there’s a whole world out there that you’ve been missing out on.” It saddened Summer to hear that the girl was trapped by magics in this room. A room that provided the means to live via magic...and hair that would force her to never take her own life. Summer reached down to grab her sword, “And I will escort you through it”

“What of the witch?”

Summer narrowed her eyes, her lips pursing, “Oh, when I see the witch I’m going to give her a piece of my mind”

Princess Aisha was unconvinced of Summer’s talents, “...You couldn’t handle magical hair…”

The blonde huffed, “I’ll be more prepared this time.” She turned to take Aisha’s hand, “I promise you, I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe” The hair didn’t move...Summer was telling the truth. “We just have to make the first step”

Aisha tentatively took Summer’s hand...she was offering her a chance to be outside, to smell the fresh air, to feel  _ something _ other than anguish...darkness. It sounded too good to be true, could she really be the one to take her to see her family? What did she really have to lose. She squeezed Summer’s hand, “Okay…” 

One step over the barrier. Relief washed over Aisha, she didn’t know what the other side of the door  _ felt _ like...she would have to trust the other woman. After all, she risked  _ everything _ just to get to her.

*****

It felt far too easy to get Aisha out of the castle, but Summer didn’t want to  _ dwell _ on the idea of Rita the Repulsive. What mattered the most was getting the lost princess back to her family. To ease a worried father’s mind, to breathe life back into a country who suffered a great loss. The quickest way to get  _ back _ to Aisha’s rightful kingdom would be by  _ boat.  _ Naturally, Summer (still disguised as a man), led Aisha to the docks. It would be easy with the amount of gold she had in her pouch, she could easily afford a ride. 

The moment the sea was in sight, Summer felt a force pick her up and turn her in the other direction. “What the-?” Upon getting to her feet she made another attempt to walk in that direction...to no avail. 

Aisha laughed, her arms were folded; her hair on the other hand had wrapped around Summer’s waist, plucking her off of the ground entirely. “I think it’s afraid to go near the water”

“Oh now it wants to have a sense of humor?” Summer glared, slapping her hand down upon the hair holding her up, she felt absolutely foolish. “Put me down this instance!”

“If it doesn’t listen to  _ me,  _ it’s sure as hell not going to listen to you” The princess shrugged her shoulders, unable to hide the smile on her face...it was quite humorous to see Summer in such a compromising situation.  

“The quickest way back to your home is  _ across _ the sea! We will be on a  _ boat!” _

Aisha rubbed the back of her head, as if trying to coax her hair into submission. “It can’t be cut, it can’t be set ablaze...but it  _ can _ sink” With the amount of hair that had been  _ growing _ and growing...it weighed a  _ lot _ and would be an anchor if something were to ever happen to Aisha. Rita cursed her hair to look out for the princess, to stop at  _ nothing _ to any minor threat. Even if the threat itself were an entire body of water. “If I drown…” If Aisha dies, the magical hair  _ also _ dies.

How preposterous, “Drown? That’s silly, why on Earth….”

“If  _ Rita _ finds that I’m missing? I’ll be a  _ sitting duck _ out there on the water.” Aisha concluded their next plan of action, “We go by land”

Aisha started to walk in the direction of the forest, the hair hadn’t let go of Summer yet so the blonde had no choice but to be carried off with her. It wasn’t until Aisha had stepped far enough  _ into _ the forest was when Summer was finally let go and placed back onto the ground. 

“That better not be a  _ thing”  _ Summer dusted her tunic off, she was  _ not _ a fan of being tossed around and  _ carried _ by sentient, potentially murderous, hair. “I’m not a child”

“Don’t give it any ideas, it may try to rock you to sleep next time” Aisha smiled, a smile ever so contagious. It had been  _ years _ since the princess had someone to have a  _ conversation _ with. She missed human interaction most of all while locked away. The little things, telling a story, having a strong back and forth with another person... _ engaging  _ conversation. With Summer, Ahsia felt at ease in her presence...safe...like an old friend lost in distance and time. “Dare I say it’s starting to like you”

Summer rested her hands in her pockets, how she missed her horse, she was not ready to walk these sorts of distances. “You think it has thoughts? Feelings?” 

“I’d like to say so…” Aisha had to look away from her company in favor of observing the trees, so much natural green, so much  _ life _ surrounded them in this forest. She forgot what it felt like to breathe in the fresh air, forgot what birds chirping sounded like, there was  _ so _ much she missed out on. “In a weird sense it helped me feel as if I weren’t alone”

“...So like a pet” 

Aisha closed her eyes, “No, no we’re not going to call my  _ hair _ a  _ pet”  _

“I do have  _ one _ question” 

“Only one?”

Summer clicked her tongue, surprised by Aisha’s quick retort, okay so...maybe  _ more _ than one question about the woman who had been lost for  _ years.  _ “How is that to...take care of?” Summer knew right off the bat that she and Aisha had  _ very different hair.  _ The blonde would be the first to admit she hadn’t a damn clue to how Aisha’s hair worked...magic or not. 

_ “Magic hair”  _ Aisha turned her head back, Summer followed her gaze, Aisha’s hair made sure to rise just enough so it wouldn’t drag along the dirt behind her. It  _ took care of itself.  _ “One of the  _ better _ parts of the curse”

“Mmm” Summer instinctively brought a hand up to her hat, how she wanted to run her fingers through her soft locks of hair. “Sounds nice” How she wished for hair that could braid itself, style itself. Hell, Aisha’s hair was so long that it could do chores for her. 

“...It wasn’t all bad…”

Aisha ducked her head down, it was only natural for her mind to go back to the life she was forced to grow used to. The life of a captive. A prisoner. Someone who could see her home off into the distance and yet never feel like she could reach it. She had to pull herself out of that darkness, there was  _ no _ going back to that tower. “If you wanted to  _ look _ like a man, why didn’t you fully commit and cut it all off?”

“Oh gosh! I could _never_ cut my hair _that_ short” Summer may be a lot of talk, she could have faced death...but the thought of cutting her hair to such a shorter length terrified her. No. No. Absolutely not. “I don’t want to _be_ a man, just take advantage of the privilege” She couldn’t be recognized as a _princess_ so the next best thing would be a man...huh. 

“You’re a very pretty man” Aisha teased, causing Summer to  _ actually _ blush. 

“Ha well” The blonde for once didn’t have a retort, instead her gaze settled forward where a tavern and in sat. They had been walking for quite some time and it would be wise to try and get some sleep on a bed. That, and Summer was  _ starving _ without any knowledge of hunting or cooking...she had to rely on others to prepare meals  _ for _ her. “Let’s stay there for the night, take a rest”

Aisha cradled a bit of her hair, looking onto the tavern, it was one thing to interact with Summer...she trusted Summer, the  _ hair _ didn’t react to Summer the way it did to  _ other _ people. “I don’t think that’s a good idea”

“If we’re returning you to your kingdom, you have to be around other people again” Summer smiled reassuringly, “Don’t worry, I can do all the talking” What was the worst thing that could happen in a tavern? All Summer wanted was a hot meal, she was sure Aisha could go for the same...she was sure Aisha was also  _ exhausted _ from all the walking. 

“I guess I’m just a little nervous is all” Aisha linked her arm in Summer’s, staying close, wanting to feel that human contact. This was going to be okay.

Summer was right. Aisha would have to get readjusted to what it meant to live in a society. 

The two women entered the tavern and found a table, somewhere in the corner to try and go as unnoticed as possible. A tall order, as Aisha’s long  _ long _ hair immediately drew everyone’s attention. Summer kept a hold on the princess’ hand, just keep breathing steadily, it was going to be just fine. They would eat, Summer would order them a room for the night and they could get some much needed rest before returning on their journey. 

Once their chicken was served, Aisha felt comfortable to speak privately with Summer over their meal, “I’ve never been in a tavern before” Aisha murmured, she was taken as a ten year old...she didn’t know if her father would  _ let _ her go to a place like this now that she was older. “I’ve never had many opportunities to  _ be _ with the citizens”

“Oh my father would have a coronary” Summer laughed, keeping her voice down, they were  _ both _ of royal blood after all. “I didn’t get to leave the grounds very often…all of this is so new to me”

“Ah” Aisha closed her eyes, “So when you say you felt trapped…”

“I have the all the riches in the world, but what good is that?” The blonde shook her head, reflecting on so many missed opportunities in life. “I was treated like glass...when  _ you _ were taken...it shook  _ all _ the kingdoms” Aisha’s expression fell, she reached over to squeeze Summer’s forearm, “All that he cares about is for me to marry...someone of  _ his _ choosing”

“That’s our duty…”

“There has to be  _ more _ to our lives than growing of age and being married off to bear heirs.” Summer sighed, “I will either be Queen of the Isles or Queen of the North, a dutiful wife to Prince Scott or Prince Dillon”

“Oh no” Aisha brought a hand to her mouth to quell the sounds of laughter, “I believe those were also the candidates my father wanted  _ me _ to marry” A horrifying thought, Aisha was  _ ten _ at the time and already her future was planned out for her. 

“I wanted to save you from your hell” Summer had to make the confession, “But I also wanted to prove that I could be Queen on my  _ own _ terms. I don’t need a husband. If I marry...it’ll be someone I fall in love with.”

_ “Someone?”  _ Aisha questioned Summer’s choice of verbage. “You mean a man?”

“It  _ could _ be a man” Summer shrugged, “But I believe love comes in all shapes and sizes…” She glanced up to catch Aisha’s eye, a smile curling at her lips, “Perhaps a woman”

“I suppose I never thought about that” Upon the confused look in Summer’s eye, Aisha went further to explain, “I’ve never felt  _ attraction _ before. Even when I was young, before…” The obvious kidnapping and isolation, “To me marriage felt like a contract I could never get out of...something I had to  _ do…perform”  _ It didn’t  _ matter _ if she had chemistry with her betrothed.

“...We don’t  _ have _ to return” The longer they spoke of it, the more it felt like their freedoms would be stripped away. “We could stay out forever. No one knows you’re even alive and with the tale...no one would expect for me to return” In a moment of weakness it sounded like the perfect plan. 

Aisha shook her head, “You know we can’t do that. I’ve longed to reunite with my family for many years...and you...don’t prove them right. Your legacy deserves something more than a foolish girl on a lost cause. If we want to implement change for the better...we cannot run away from our duties” 

Deep down in Summer’s heart, she knew her companion was right. She couldn’t bear the the thought of what her father would do with her country in her absence. “It was a nice thought” She smiled, “Did you enjoy your dinner?”

“Oh yes, I also enjoyed the company” Aisha stood, “But I should excuse myself...I must use the restroom before we settle in” She paused, her hand grasping Summer’s shoulder, “I cannot thank you enough for everything you’ve done”

“...Girls like us? We have to look out for one another” Summer rested a hand upon Aisha’s, “You’re not alone anymore.”

Aisha excused herself to the back room, where she would see the horrors of a public restroom for the first time. No magic. No kingdom quality. Oh, that poor woman. Summer on the other hand went to the bar to pay for their meal and order a room from the in attached. A man, finishing his mead stood next to Summer, making an observation. 

“You’ve got a beautiful woman there” A congratulations to Summer was in order apparently. He thought that they were  _ together.  _ “I have to ask...the hair….” It was odd to the outsider, that was for sure. 

Summer laughed, trying her best to deepen her voice to continue to play off as a man. What better way than to laugh and blow something off? “Ah you know” A roll of the eyes,  _ “Women”  _

“I hear ya, cheers” He raised his glass, finishing it off in one gulp, pounding his chest until he belched. Ugh. Summer wanted to gag. Gross.

As Summer was about to be handed the key, trouble struck. Ugh they were  _ so _ so close to sweet salvation and bed. No. All it took was one lecherous man to try and tap Aisha’s ass on the way back from the restroom. Big mistake. Aisha’s hair sprung into action as fast as possible, it wrapped around the man’s wrist, snapping it with ease before slamming him down to the ground as hard as possible. “I’m sorry” she apologized as the man screamed out in pain, as if  _ she _ weren’t a victim in this scenario. 

“A witch!” The bartender shouted, drawing even  _ more _ attention to Aisha.

“Oh  _ shit”  _ Summer cursed, getting ready for a brawl. She needed to get the princess  _ out _ of here before someone would get killed. Anyone that stepped remotely close to Aisha was faced with the wrath of her hair. It didn’t hesitate to use nearby tables as a weapon to swing around and bash brutes of men with. Drunken farmers didn’t make for the  _ best _ apprehenders of a  _ “witch”. _

“Oh I’m so sorry!” Aisha apologized again, wincing as the hair grabbed two men at the same time, knocking them into one another and effectively...almost comically knocking them out. 

“We gotta go!” Summer ducked and dodged as much of the chaos as she could. Her hat being knocked off by a man, revealing that she too were a woman this whole time. 

“Another witch!” 

“Are you freaking kidding me?” That was all it took for the men to turn on  _ her?  _ Nice common folk turned into monsters at the word  _ witch.  _ Aisha’s father made it pretty clear that magic kind were not  _ welcome _ and...it seemed like that mentality spread like wildfire. Dangerous wildfire. 

The man who wanted to buddy buddy with Summer moments earlier turned to throw a punch in her direction. Summer was swift on her feet and ducked under the potential blow, “I don’t want to hurt you! Please, let us go”

No, instead of calming down, the man reached back and grabbed a torch from the wall. The best way to kill a witch after all was to set her ablaze.  _ Perfect.  _ Summer didn’t like where this was going at all. She balled her fists and was ready to  _ go,  _ if he wanted to have a smackdown well...he was going to regret this. She was trained by Flynn McAllister, one of the finest knights in her kingdom. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you!”

Before she could show off any of her training, Aisha’s hair wrapped around Summer’s waist, pulling her up into the air. Aisha didn’t want anymore blood on her hands so she did the only thing in her power... _ run away.  _ Run away with Summer in tow. With the men of the tavern shouting after them, they were too broken and damaged to try and attempt to chase after them. To the townsfolk this was a victory, to Summer and Aisha it made their journey much more complicated. It would be  _ easy  _ to describe the pair...well, it would be easy to pick  _ Aisha _ out of a crowd.

Aisha and Summer found a safe place, away from humanity in a cave. Summer was  _ not _ pleased to have to sleep on cold stone...but no one lost their life today.

“How am I to return to my kingdom if I can’t even sit in a bar?” The curse of her hair… no wonder Rita wasn’t in a  _ rush _ to find her missing prisoner. The King, at the end of the day was a politician...a  _ liar.  _ Rita the Repulsive knew that even if Aisha was saved from the tower...she wouldn’t be able to return  _ home _ without the risk of another innocent person dying. Freedom wasn’t free, not with this curse placed upon her head. “I can’t...I can’t do this...I can’t watch another person  _ die _ because of  _ me”  _

The blonde embraced Aisha, stroking her hair to try and soothe her. “We’ll be okay, I have a plan” Summer sighed, coming to the only natural conclusion, “We have to break the spell. We have to find the witch and reverse this.”

“The witch isn’t one that can be swayed...she got what she wanted...my father to suffer...for me to never have my happy ending.” It was foolish to even  _ hope _ that she could return to her old life.

“Aisha...listen to me” Summer pulled away from the embrace, holding onto the other woman’s shoulders, “If we are to be Queen’s of our lands we have to face adversity. Nothing will change unless we make a stand” The blonde kissed the other woman’s forehead, “I will  _ fight,  _ I will do whatever it takes to make sure you have a happy ending”

“You cannot promise that.” Aisha shook her head, “My life...my life isn’t  _ worth _ all of this...you shouldn’t have to suffer because of  _ me” _

“That’s where you’re wrong princess. You are worth it. You are worth an entire kingdom’s treasury. Everyone has a weakness. Even a witch.” 

As opposed to trying to run away, the pair of princesses needed to find Rita the Repulsive and confront her directly. Easier said than done with the potential of a  _ bounty _ on their heads. For now...they would have to rest up for the night.

Tomorrow would be another day.

 


	3. Preperations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knowing that the witch is all powerful, Summer and Aisha go north to the land of Briarwood in hopes they can prepare for what's to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to add a little chapter, this may be considered a bit of filler but I wanted to show more to Aisha and Summer's growing relationship and where it's come.
> 
> Also some cameos... <3 I don't give this season a lot of love, but I know it's one of your faves so I wanted to put some of these characters in for you.

A  _ cave _ was not the proper sleep situation for Princess Summer of House Landsdown, she simply could not get comfortable on the hard stone surface of the ground. Every moment she felt dirty, like her hair was touching grime or oh gosh  _ bat droppings, rat droppings,  _ whatever lived in caves. Her back hurt, the sounds of the forest kept her awake. The two of them were out in the open, anyone could come to the cave and find them...find Aisha. Summer got to her feet, stretching out her back, oh did she long for a comfortable bed. 

“Can’t sleep?” Aisha asked from the ground, her eyes open, her voice startling the blonde. 

“It’s disgusting in here” Summer frowned, her nose scrunching up, it was one thing to  _ travel  _ the woods but to sleep on it? “I feel utterly filthy”

Aisha sat up, looking her companion over, “You traveled very far to get to me, how did you do it?”

“I stayed at Inn’s along the way!” Summer ran a hand through her hair, “I don’t know how to survive the woods, or  _ hunt.  _ Women weren’t allowed to play” And surely if she  _ did _ know how to hunt she wouldn’t know how to prepare venison. Summer was very particular about her meals. As much as she tried to fight her identity, Summer was a princess through and through. 

“I don’t know how to do that either” The other young woman responded, her head tilting down, feeling bad for not being useful to Summer...she knew she was a burden. “Rita, for her flaws, always made sure I had a proper meal” Summer’s brows furrowed, if Aisha had proper meals all the time, she wouldn’t be so  _ thin.  _ “I wasn’t always  _ up _ to eating” She further explained, “It’s hard to muster up an appetite when surrounded by death”

With both girls admitting how un-useful they were out in the wild Aisha was heavily concerned, what would they do? “Rita has slain _ many _ knights, many soldiers with ease. She’s the most powerful witch in this land...she was able to take me from my  _ bedroom.  _ Do you have a plan?”

“I ah” Summer rubbed the back of her neck, it was clear that she had winged it all so far, and it just happened to be working out for her, “Was hoping to ask-”

“You want to sweet talk a witch to reverse her sweet revenge? Summer. My father was responsible for her sister’s murder. She’s not going to have a change of heart. Not on this.”

“I’m a princess I negotiate” Summer cracked her neck from side to side, ugh,  _ never _ again would she sleep upon the cold hard ground. “Or, we could simply slip into her home while she’s not there and find the magic cure you need.”

“You’re talking about breaking into someone's home?”

“I’m not really in the mood to be  _ polite”  _ Summer got to her feet, “She must have  _ everything  _ there she needs. A spellbook we can rip a page out of, frogs, a cauldron...witchy... _ stuff”  _ She seemed all too confident in her stealth plan. “We can start going now if you’d like, since it seems like neither of us will be getting any sleep”

Aisha folded her hands, having a very important question to ask, “Do you know where she lives?”

The blondes jaw dropped ever so slightly, the tale was Rita the Repulsive lived in a  _ swamp _ but it was never told  _ which _ swamp she inhabited. “Um”

“You have no idea where we should go do you?”

“It wasn’t as if I had many opportunities to  _ travel”  _ And even if she did it was in a carriage on the main paths surrounded by an extreme amount of protection. She was never given a  _ chance _ to wander alone, “Okay, fine. So we make a little detour to get some more information, maybe some protection. It’s magic right? Surely your father didn’t kill  _ all _ the witches in this land”

Aisha glanced down, the slaughter of an entire group of people...no, Rita’s revenge was about  _ far _ more than just her sister. “Magic scared him, scared him to the bone. What they could  _ do.  _ In order to protect his country he wiped out the potential threat...it was a foolish decision that cost him everything” It cost him his daughter.

“Then we must travel north” Summer concluded, “To the Kingdom of Briarwood, Queen Udonna protects  _ all _ kinds...perhaps that is where we can find a witch or warlock to help our cause.” Like the high tower, Summer didn’t know what to expect in terms of magic. She was lucky to come out of that place alive, while the trap of the high tower was cursed hair...she reckoned to get to Rita Repulsa’s home there would be much more security. 

“Let’s make our haste then” Aisha felt better knowing they had a destination in mind. She wasn’t quite ready to potentially face the woman that had ruined her life. “For now we’re brandished as witches...and I’d rather  _ not _ be burned at the stake today” 

“And perhaps while we’re in Briarwood we can fetch some new clothes…” Summer had a one track mind, her appearance, Aisha’s appearance. They hadn’t found a proper village or a chance to get the other princess something  _ new,  _ something fresh to wear. 

“Will you stick with your trousers?” 

“Why yes” Summer had gotten used to pretending to be a man for this amount of time, in order to aid their travels she wasn’t going to stop anytime soon. “Look at these pockets” Her smile grew putting her hands into the garment. “I’m not ready to give these up quite yet”

Aisha laughed…despite the grim darkness that surrounded her, it was  _ so _ easy to smile and feel light around Princess Summer Landsdown. 

So this was what it was like to have a friend.

*****

The air felt different as the duo entered Briarwood’s lines. Cleaner. Fresher. The nature appeared healthier, the water of the rivers were crisp...clear. It wasn’t like Aisha’s war torn battle fields or Summer’s grey skies. Here, people of magic descent were protected by the Queen's decree, not exiled...not  _ hunted.  _ Witches, warlocks, humans, they all lived in harmony...at true peace. Serenity. Queen Udonna never sought out war, she always put her people’s safety first, she wasn’t power hungry or driven by the need for land and gold. Her only son wasn’t even an option for Summer’s father as a suitor for his daughter. The Kingdom of Briarwood’s morals didn’t quite fit his retirement plan.

First things first. Summer took Aisha to find a tailor to see what they could do about the new clothes situation. She hadn’t been able to find anything new since the tower...and that didn’t settle right with Summer. Aisha was a princess by blood, she wanted her to  _ feel _ that way again...and not like a prisoner. Amazing what a good outfit could do for the confidence. Between being held up in a tower for years, and then  _ walking _ to each destination...it was a welcome detour. 

Summer sat outside the changing room, her hands folded in her lap as she waited for Aisha to try on a dress that she liked. The blonde was well aware that in some places, they were wanted for witchcraft, and though Briarwood had a tolerance policy on magic...that wouldn’t stop someone from wanting to cash in on a bounty. Money and greed was a powerful influencer. No, the only looks the pair received was that of the owner trying to make sense of the length of Aisha’s hair.

Aisha stepped out, her smile unsure, tentative. She had chosen a yellow sundress, something that popped in color rather than the muted grey she was kept in for years. “It’s too much isn’t it?” The length was short enough so she could still walk and move freely without any sort of issues. 

“No, no not at all!” Summer was quick to get to her feet, she wanted to stamp out any doubt Aisha had festering in her mind. “...You look beautiful” 

“Oh stop”

“I’m serious” She wasn’t going to let Aisha walk out of there without it, taking a step forward she lowered her voice, “You’re not her prisoner anymore” The second step to liberation was the clothes on her back. She wasn’t Rita’s pawn any longer.

“Mmm if you say so” Aisha still wasn’t sure until she spotted herself in a nearby mirror. “...Wow” She barely recognized herself...she never thought she’d ever have the chance to be  _ happy.  _ Perhaps Summer was right.

“See?” A smile appeared on Summer’s face, “Stunning” She knew she was right, and wanted to bask in her victory a little longer. 

“Can I choose an outfit for you?” Aisha asked curiously, she had so much fun picking out her sundress that she wanted to make more fashion decisions. “I promise it won’t take very long”

“I suppose” Summer didn’t have much power in the kingdom when it came to making her own decisions, but when it came to her  _ clothes _ oh, she was on top of looking the part of a princess. “But nothing green” She had grown tired of the color on this journey.

“No, no, blue is what will bring out your eyes” Summer could see the joy, the excitement Aisha had in making a choice for Summer...it had been  _ years _ since she had fun with another human. Did something like  _ this _ that felt feminine...despite picking out masculine clothes for Summer to wear. “How do you feel about a cape?”

“I don’t want to stand out even more” But it was nice to know where Aisha’s taste lied, she wanted Summer to look like a prince, “We’re supposed to be commoners, remember?”

“Ah yes, of course” Instead of going with a cape, she found a royal blue long sleeved tunic with ties around the cuffs, a belt to tie around her waist as well as a khaki pant. “One more thing” She pulled a matching blue hat from the wall, one with a fluffy yellow feather attached. If Summer insisted on hiding her hair, and her identity as a woman, without  _ cutting it _ a hat would be essential. “So we match”

Summer wasn’t on board with the feature until she heard the reasoning  _ why.  _ Aisha wanted something that would tie their looks together. For others to look at them and  _ see _ that they were together in some fashion. How could she say no to that? “I love it”

It was hard for Summer to say no to anything Aisha desired. This was a young woman who lived so many years cut off from  _ everything.  _ This kind hearted girl, one overflowing with empathy, she faced so much terror, so much pain and anguish. Summer could give her the world if her pockets were large enough. She so easily could have been in Aisha’s shoes, her father wasn’t exactly the kindest to magic folk. It scared her to think just how cushy her life had been in comparison to the princess across the way. Their lives were so similar, the same suitors to wed...the same chess piece on a board. Ugh, Summer couldn’t imagine having  _ that _ much hair to take care of...how Aisha did it, was beyond her. 

Stepping outside of the tailor shop felt fresh,  _ refreshed.  _ New life was breathed into them, excitement for this part of the journey. No longer did their clothes show their journey,  _ smell _ like their journey. It took Summer a total of three seconds to look around her and see that here in  _ Briarwood;  _ capes were very in with the fashion...no she couldn’t have buyers remorse. In the center of the small town rested a fountain. It instantly drew Aisha in. The princess turned to Summer with a childlike wonder, “Do you have a coin?”

“For what?” Summer reached to her coin pouch anyway, pulling out a shilling and handing it to the other princess.

“I want to make a wish” Aisha laughed, “Have you  _ never _ wished upon a fountain?”

“I...have never heard of that” Wishes? A princess in the Landsdown family didn’t make  _ wishes _ on coins to toss into a fountain. She simply waved her hand or snapped her finger and she got everything she desired. Then again, Summer never desired for anything outside of her arms reach...until now. “What’re you wishing for? To be free of your hair?”

“Mmm no that’s far too obvious” Aisha shook her head, turning away from Summer to kiss the coin. “I cannot tell you my wish”

“Why not?” Summer pouted, “I’d tell you what I’d wish for”

“Then it won’t come true” She explained as a matter of factly, “That’s the rule of making a wish” Tossed the coin into the fountain, something she must’ve done many times when she was younger in her own kingdom. 

Summer tilted her head, stepping forward to observe the fountain. Something didn’t feel right to her, was the coin supposed to be glowing? Naturally she pulled her sword and pushed Aisha behind her to put herself in at the forefront. Sensing Summer’s heightened senses, Aisha’s hair started to move on it’s own accord...fully prepared to destroy the fountain itself. 

“You must not be from around these parts” A feminine voice from behind them triggered Aisha’s hair in full defense mode. By the time Summer turned and realized what happened she was met with the sight of Aisha’s hair coiling around a young woman in blue’s neck. 

“Bad hair! Bad!” Summer scooped her hands into the fountain to splash it onto the hair and distract it. Her actions were futile, and she was pushed to the ground by the now pissed off and a little damp hair. 

“Stop, stop, it’s okay” Aisha started to run her fingers along her locks, trying to calm it, “She means us no harm. Please...let her go” The hair started to recoil back on Aisha’s words, once the stranger was let go. Aisha was quick to be at her side as she gasped for air, “I apologize. Are you alright?”

The woman nodded, holding her neck and trying to take stock in what just  _ happened.  _ Hair doesn’t  _ move _ that way, certainly not to  _ kill.  _ Summer on the other hand, stood up, brushed herself off and pouted, “I’m fine by the way” Her hat fell off making her status as a woman  _ very _ known. That didn’t last as long as she’d hope.

“What...what  _ was _ that?” The woman in a light blue, a black tattoo of a dolphin tail on her forearm drew Aisha’s attention. “I’ve never seen magic like that before…”

“It’s um. A long story” Aisha bit her lip, “I’m so sorry, ah my name is A-”

Summer shot over, knowing that Aisha  _ musn’t _ let her identity be known. She couldn’t risk any extra attention on her. The princess offered her hand, being  _ extremely _ careful of how she phrased her words so they technically  _ weren’t _ lies. “You can call me Rose and address her as Autumn” 

“Madison” The other woman responded, glancing from Summer to Aisha and back, “The fountain is enchanted…” She was finishing up what she was trying to explain, “This town is unlike any other” Magic was at the forefront. Udonna created a  _ sanctuary  _ for those unwanted, people who were considered stains in the bloodline to outsiders. 

“So you’re a witch” Summer concluded, perhaps the enchanted fountain brought them a guardian angel, “Perhaps you can help us...see we’re not... _ that _ familiar with magic” 

Madison tilted her head to the side, bringing her hand close to the side of Aisha’s head only for it to be slapped away by untrusting hair. “Fascinating...it appears to have a mind of it’s own”

“It’s a  _ curse”  _ Aisha sighed, “Literally” She paused, “I must be  _ very _ clear with you. You  _ cannot _ lie” Behind her Summer ran her finger along her neck to indicate what would happen if  _ anyone _ were to lie in Aisha’s presence.  _ Death. _

“...A dark curse indeed” Madison licked her lips, contemplating on what to do before deciding, “Come, follow me. We musn’t stay out here” For their safety, and the safety of onlookers, the local decided it was for the best if they stepped away from the center of town to examine the situation at hand. 

Should they follow a complete stranger? Madison seemed to understand magics, perhaps she could understand what Summer and Aisha could not about the curse placed on the princess’ head. Between the shops of the market and through alleyways Summer and Aisha followed two steps behind their new acquaintance. Summer was on high alert, her hand hovering above the hilt of her sword. The two didn’t  _ know _ Madison, this could very well be a trap. Aisha on the other hand was very mindful of the symbols on the walls as they were passing. It appeared to be runes. Runes she had seen many times before up in the high tower. 

Madison knocked on a door three times, paused, and then once more before stating her name. “Madison Rocca, and I brought some guests”

A young man in green, similarly fashioned to Madison, opened the door, a gentle smile in greeting before realizing his guests weren’t the ones he had hoped for. “No sign of him?”

“Unfortunately” She shook her head solemnly before introducing the other two women, “This is Autumn and Rose...they’re from a distant land, with a curious curse” Without missing a beat she turned, “Girls this is Xander”

“A curse?” His eyes widened, filled with excitement, “Sorry, we-we don’t get much live practice on curses”

“I’m sorry  _ live practice?”  _ Summer questioned, following Madison into the wooden hut. Inside a cauldron sat in the middle, shelves stocked with books and what Summer could only  _ guess _ was ingredients for spells and magics.

“Aha yes” Madison rubbed the back of her neck, “I guess I left that part out. We’re the Queen’s Guard, her  _ Mystic Force _ if you will” 

“Moreso at the apprentice level” Xander corrected, as they both appeared to be no older than Summer and Aisha. “We’re not quite at the level of  _ Queen’s Guard”  _

“Not with that attitude” Madison turned to her guests, “Would you like some tea?”

“Please” Summer was  _ not _ going to turn down free hospitality at this point. Especially if that meant having a chance to get a free meal and have a bed to sleep on. 

Aisha stepped over to Summer, lowering her voice, facing away so the young witch and warlock couldn’t read her lips. “We either have to tell them  _ everything _ or walk now. I don’t want to endanger anyone else…”

“I think we can trust them” Certainly Queen Udonna did for a reason, “...They may be our best shot” Summer reached down to squeeze Aisha’s hand, waiting for Aisha to nod a silent permission to continue. 

As the self appointed talker, Summer turned away from Aisha and took a step forward, clearing her throat for possibly more attention. “I have information, for your safety, cannot leave this room.” Xander appeared to be excited at the potential for an adventure while Madison seemed a bit on the apprehensive side. “I am Princess Summer of House Landsdown, and my companion here is Aisha of House Campbell. The lost princess”

Madison stood in disbelief, “That’s impossible” Everyone knew the tale well, that Princess Aisha was taken from her bedroom and brought to the high tower. “Even Queen Udonna has sent aid to rescue her, it’s impossible...Princess Aisha is dead”

“Do you have proof of your lineage?” Xander asked, wanting to settle this as quickly as possible.

Aisha pulled a string up from her neck, attached a precious topaz stone refined and etched inside the symbol of House Landsdown. Madison and Xander both gasped...in their presence was the  _ lost _ princess. “Oh my god” The tea kettle hissing and singing it’s song startled the young woman. She quickly got up to fetch and prepare tea for her guests….her  _ royal _ guests. 

“You were the one to save the princess?” Xander looked to Summer in awe...she didn’t appear to be that special, to be strong at all, how could  _ she _ defeat Rita the Repulsive’s enchantments? “There’s a bounty to find you as well Princess”

“Ugh” Summer rolled her eyes, “Yes I’m well aware that my father is looking for me, that’s why we need to keep this hush hush. You see...the tower didn’t have any sort magic, or dragons defending it...only a test of character, a failure resulted in death”

“My hair is cursed, you see” Aisha went further to explain, touching her hair on a bit of a reflex, petting it to soothe it, “Not only does it have a life of it’s own...it’s destructive, it will kill if a lie is told around it...it protects me at all costs”

Xander now seemed a bit apprehensive, this wasn't an  _ordinary_ curse. “Magic can be a bit  _ complicated”  _ Yeah, it sure gave Summer a headache to try and figure out. “Especially magics as strong as Rita’s. She’s one of the greatest witches to  _ ever _ walk this planet”

“You’re making me feel very confident about the possibility of confronting her” Summer scoffed out the comment, for being a princess, she could speak with a sharp tongue. “I just want to know if there’s anything  _ you _ two can do to cure her”

“Break one of Rita’s spells?” A woman poofed into the chair beside them, appearing invisible to them the whole time until she wanted to make herself known. Unlike Madison, this girl had very  _ short _ hair with a couple of blonde streaks in it. Despite wearing light pink, the girl carried herself with an opposing sense of confidence. She wasn’t soft and docile that was for sure. “I’ve heard enough”

“This is my younger sister Vida” Madison approached the table with a tray of tea, not at all phased by her sudden appearance. “She tries to be flashy”

“When her sister isn’t undermining her” Vida rolled her eyes, “We’re not close to her power to reverse one of her spells, we’re refugees at the end of the day...everything we have...we’ve had to scrounge up out of the rubble” She looked to Aisha, her eyes narrowing, it was her father that destroyed  _ many _ magic folks lives. “We’re doing the best we can with our limited resources to  _ rebuild.”  _

“I’m sorry for my father’s actions” Aisha didn’t know what else to say, nothing she  _ could _ say would bring their families  _ back,  _ would give them their proper land back. “I understand if you don’t want to help me”

“Oh no, no. Don’t get my words construed” Vida shook her head, “What Rita the Repulsive has done is unforgivable...we will assist you in anyway we can” A confident smirk, “Anything for a damsel in distress” A comment that earned a snicker from Xander and a slap on the back of her head from Madison. 

“If you cannot help us with the curse itself...what  _ can _ you do?” Summer asked, folding her arms, noting to keep a watch on Vida. 

“We know the location of Rita the Repulsive. Where her home is...she lives deep within the boggy swamps of the East. Unfortunately we cannot go with you. The Queen has an alliance with the Repulsive, us being there with her enemies would look like an act of aggression from Queen Udonna herself.” Xander stood, going over to the shelf to start picking up ingredients, “We will make you potions to assist your travels, especially if you are to face the witch.”

“Strength, speed, vitality” Madison listed off, “A healing potion just in case.”

“The air of the swamp is filled with Rita’s green fog. If you’re  _ in _ it for too long, your lungs will be filled with poison.” Vida explained, now leaning back in her chair, “We’ll create a potion for that as well, but heed my warning. Each potion will last you about an hour a piece. No, you will not be able to drink all we give you at once.”

“As well as a charm to get you passed the barrier.” Xander added to the list of goodies, “Only those of magic can get passed, so we will have to trick it to get  _ you _ in” He looked to Summer, Aisha’s magic hair was her ticket into the swamp. “There will be traps along the way, you have to keep your wits”

“I can handle it” Summer was confident that she could sneak into the swamp, go to Rita’s house and take whatever they needed. “Say I pull this off, find the cure to the curse and fetch you all the ingredients. Will you be able to reverse it then?”

“We won’t” Xander sighed, “But if you manage to get Rita the Repulsa’s  _ staff _ as well as the spellbooks she used...the  _ Queen _ will be your  _ best _ chance to reverse the spell”

Summer and Aisha came to the shocking revelation. “Queen Udonna is a  _ witch?”  _ That...actually explained a lot of things. Her reasoning for creating a safe haven for magics. 

“Getting the staff isn’t going to be  _ easy”  _ Vida pulled out a wand from her vest, “Someone of magic blood channels their powers through an item. We use wands, but Rita and Udonna both use a staff...any witch knows to keep it on her, or near her at all times”

That complicated Summer’s plan a bit. “...Even witches need to sleep”

“...Let’s add a sack of sleeping powder to your list” Xander understood what Summer’s goal was, to break into Rita the Repulsive’s home at night to get everything she needed would be a very ballsy.

Vida looked to Summer, she appeared to be impressed by the blonde, “Don’t see many  _ princesses _ leaving their pretty castles to do anything for  _ other  _ people.”

“There’s more to me than just a title.” If this journey has proven anything it was that Summer wasn’t afraid of any challenges thrown her way. The end goal was worth it. Aisha’s safety, Aisha’s  _ life _ was worth it. “Thank you for your assistance in our journey, it won’t go unrewarded.”

“Please, we cannot accept payment” Xander was quick to shut that down, “You’re royalty, it is our duty and oath to help those in need”

“You can spend the night here, we will have a bed ready. You both look like you could use a good night's sleep” Madison added on to the relief of Summer in particular. 

“Just be sure to come back in one piece” Vida folded her arms, a bit apprehensive of Summer and Aisha's capabilities. 

“We’ve made it this far…” Summer didn’t have any plans to turn around now.

*****

During the night, Aisha took to sitting on the roof of their humble abode. A way to clear her head and breathe in fresh air...after all, this could be the last night of her life. She didn’t want to spend it all inside, she wasn’t ready to sleep just yet. When she felt her hair stretch out, she turned to see that Summer had come up to join her. 

“Couldn’t sleep?”

“I’m not ready to” Aisha spoke honestly, taking in a deep breath through her nose. How she longed to be this free. “I’ve missed out on so much” She could see the entire town from up there, even at night music filled the streets and people were laughing  _ dancing _ having a good time. “I cannot tell you the last time I heard such joyous songs” She glanced down, “When I was still at the castle, the balls were my favorite time of year. I  _ loved _ to see how everyone dressed up in these vibrant colors, there was such merriment... _ dancing... _ I was too young back then to appreciate it”

“Mm, yes” For Summer, balls meant chances for princes to court her, to give her father a business plan of what they would  _ do _ with an alliance. They weren’t  _ magical experiences _ for the young woman. She wasn’t a little girl anymore, no, she felt she was dolled up and put out for sale. “Would you care to dance?”

“Here?”

“The roof is flat enough” Summer concluded, getting to her feet and offering Aisha her hand, one the princess tentatively took, “Just follow my lead”

Aisha took Summer’s hand and allowed the other woman to take lead of their dance. As they were on the roof they had to take caution, staying close to one another, “There’s one thing that’s been troubling me”

“Mm? Is it Rita?” The obvious answer to that question.

“No…” The princess shook her head, her arms now wrapped around Summer’s neck. “Back at the tower. You said you understood how I felt, what it meant to be trapped”

“Ah” Summer ducked her head down, “I could be  _ surrounded _ by people and still feel alone” Having other bodies around her didn’t make for a loneliness cure. “To many, my life is a duty to the  _ crown.  _ Many underestimate me, my abilities...many think I’m probably dead…” She glanced up to Aisha, her blue eyes shone through in the night, “Something about that feels freeing”

“You want to die?”

“No” Summer didn’t want Aisha to get that construed, “I wanted to be free from my chains, my duties as a princess. This journey...has shown me so much...I’ve learned a lot about what I’m capable of. I didn’t think I’d even make it this far…”

“Mmm let's take one night and not  _ think _ of what’s to come tomorrow…” To dance under the stars, to the distant music. To feel  _ human.  _ One more night before they would have to face the darkness. They couldn’t hide from Rita any longer.

“You’re beautiful” Summer commented, the hair didn’t move, she wasn’t lying. “I’m lucky to be in your presence”

Aisha bashfully smiled, her head tilting down, she didn’t consider herself pretty...or desirable to anyone. She never considered that she could find someone who truly cared about her...who could  _ love _ her. “You’re only saying that because I’m not a good dancer” She laughed, hiding her insecurity, “Be  _ very _ careful with your next words”

“Well you  _ may _ have stepped on my toes a couple of times” Summer smiled, showing that she didn’t take any ill will of Aisha’s relatively inexperience with dancing. “You simply just haven’t had a proper partner” Summer took the risk to spin Aisha away, keeping a hold of her hand to pull her back, this time much closer. 

Aisha rested one hand on Summer’s chest, she was cursed by magic for many years, but she wasn’t used to the spell Summer was casting on her. How she made her feel when she was pulled in close...how safe the other princess made her feel despite the grim possibilities of their future. Summer felt it too, the connection, the bond. Despite not knowing Aisha for very long...no one  _ understood _ her the way Aisha did. 

Perhaps….

Summer took a leap of faith, a step of courage to lean forward to attempt to kiss her only for Aisha’s hair to block her from what she desired the most. “You’ve gotta be kidding” As if a playful jest, the hair pulled back wagging back and forth as if tutting Summer with an index finger. She wasn’t going to make a move on this princess. The hair was going to keep her pure, after all, the hair was out to protect Aisha at all costs. That included the potential heartbreak.

Aisha laughed, finding Summer’s blocked attempt funny. Shyly she leaned over to kiss Summer’s cheek, finding her hand to squeeze, “Thank you for a lovely dance, Princess”

“...The pleasure was all mine” Summer bowed, doing her best to appear as  _ princely _ as possible. She tried her best not to come off as disappointed, she knew that it wasn’t Aisha’s fault. 

“I think I’m going to turn in” Aisha knew that the moment was over, that Summer probably wanted time to herself after her advance was completely blocked by magical hair. “Please, do get some rest...tomorrow will be life changing”

Life changing indeed. Summer could only hope, it would be life changing for the  _ better. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter.....for real this time


	4. Rita the Repulsive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer and Aisha are faced with their final challenge, their chance to put an end to the curse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's taken THIS long. But here is the conclusion to this tale. <3 <3 happy birthday!!
> 
> and for everyone else, I hope you've enjoyed this journey <3

Today was the day, one that could very well be their  _ last.  _

The Queen’s Mystic Force in training armed Summer and Aisha with all of the tools they would need to enter Rita the Repulsive’s swamp. Over the years, Udonna had given the woman the undersitable piece of land to try and promote peace. No more suffering. The only ones that suffered was House Campbell, and their princess on the high tower. 

A pendant to get through the barrier, potion to breathe the toxic miasma, a pouch of sleep powder in case the witch awakens from her slumber. Madison, Vida, and Xander enchanted Summer and Aisha’s boots so every step would be silent. All the pair had to do was grab a spellbook and the witch’s staff and make it out of the swamp alive. On paper it seemed to be simple, but Summer knew with  _ magic _ that would never be the case.

“Are you ready?” Summer asked, taking two potions out of her satchel. 

“If something goes wrong, please, you have to save yourself” Aisha rested a hand on Summer’s forearm, “Reversing my curse isn’t worth the cost of your life”

“I cannot lie around you, nor can I make a promise I cannot keep” Summer drank the potion in one douse, coughing at it’s foul taste, “You can stay back with the others, but if there’s a chance to cure the curse, I’m taking it”

Aisha shook her head, taking one deep breath and drinking her potion. Summer wasn’t going to die alone. Aisha wasn’t going to  _ lose _ the only friend she had made. “We’ve come this far. No turning back” If anyone should be tasked with facing off with her captor, it was princess Aisha...no matter what her hair would protect her.

Rita the Repulsive had grown accustomed to her solitude, protected it at all costs. She was tired with battle, she was tired with loss. Her sister was her final straw, and now that she had put Princess Aisha in the high tower she simply wanted to live her life...away from  _ everyone.  _ While being alone was seen as a curse for the two princess’, Rita reveled in it. So much that she made the air toxic to anyone who didn’t have the proper magics or immunities to fight it. 

At the sight of the mossy water, Summer grimaced, how utterly filthy. Aisha’s hair didn’t want anything to do with it, so it took to a path in the trees. With Aisha holding onto Summer in her arms, keeping a tight grip on the other woman, the hair would travel amongst the branches to travel further and further into the bog. If a powerful or  _ noisy _ deformed creature of the area arose from it’s nest, Summer blew sleeping powder into it’s nose to put them down calmly. Rita’s sleep couldn’t be disturbed. Not by  _ anything.  _ By sticking to the trees, the two swung above any of the land hazards Rita had put up. A net trap, a pitfall trap, an arrow triggered trap. She didn’t want to be bothered by a  _ soul.  _ Summer put more effort into reaching her cabin than she did getting to the tower. Aisha’s hair was their greatest ally...and Rita’s undoing. 

The treeline stopped just before Rita’s cottage. A small patch of land in the center of the swamp waters. The only way to reach it was via smaller circular patches of land, one would have to jump from one to the next in order to reach their destination. Aisha’s hair anchored itself by wrapping around a tree, it feared the mossy water...not being able to  _ see _ the bottom absolutely terrified it. Summer reached into the satchel and grabbed two more vials, one more hour of clean air.

“Aisha, take the strength potion...the speed potion” Summer handed the other resources to Aisha, “If your hair feels  _ stronger _ perhaps it would be brave enough to cross. It’ll be much harder for you to drown that way”

“I...suppose that’s one way to look at it” Aisha did as she was told and drank the strength and speed potions. Within moments the hair gripping onto the tree was starting to crush and crack it in half. Surely it would have the confidence boost it needed. 

Summer offered her hand to Aisha, “We do this together” No turning back now.

The pair of young women jumped from small island to small island until they reached the door. Summer put a finger to her lips, releasing her other hand from Aisha’s grasp to push the door open. No locks. No barrier. Rita seemed to think that no one would be able to get this far...and the pair of princess’ wouldn’t, not without the help of others. Still, it was best to stay on high alert. 

As Rita the Repulsive was asleep, it was only natural that the cottage was completely dark. It made searching for a specific spellbook extremely difficult. Aisha reached into Summer’s satchel to grab a crystal, shaking it until it glowed yellow, a dim enough light to let them see a couple of feet before them. Like the apprentice’s hideout, there was a large black cauldron in the center of the room, shelves of ingredients and books along the walls and...here Rita had a lovely collection of skulls from her enemies lining the tops of the bookcases. What ambiance. 

_ “Meow!” _ Like every witch, Rita had an animal familiar companion that made itself known. A black cat with piercing green eyes started to meow and hiss at the intruders. 

“Shoot!” Summer fumbled with the satchel of sleeping powder, blowing what she could into the cat’s face. The black cat falling over onto it’s side in a deep slumber instantly. “...That was the last of it.”

“That was the  _ last _ of it?” Aisha repeated her eyes wide,  _ oh no.  _ If Rita were to stir...they would be sitting ducks. 

“Hello is someone there?” 

Aisha held the crystal up towards the sound of the new voice to see a red headed boy dressed in Udonna’s apprentice colors,  _ yellow.  _ He was hanging in what appeared to be a human sized bird cage. How ironic with the garuda tattoo on his arm. “Please  _ help me.  _ I was simply gathering ingredients, I didn’t know I had stepped on her territory _ ”  _ He whispered keeping his voice low, a pale hand grasping onto the bars of his cage. “I fear of what creature she’s going to feed me to”

“Oh  _ gods”  _ Summer was about to cut down the cage when Aisha stopped her in her tracks by grabbing tightly to her arm. “What? We can’t  _ leave _ him”

“There’s nothing  _ stealthy _ about a cling clang cage drop.” Aisha hissed, “I’ll find a  _ key,  _ you start looking for what we  _ need”  _

“Maybe I can help” The boy offered, “I know a thing or two about magics”

Summer and Aisha weren’t in a position to say  _ no _ to help. If this was one of Udonna’s apprentices, he would know just what they were looking for and save some time. 

“It’s the least I can do for you helping me. Please, what are you here looking for?”

“My name is Aisha of House Campbell” She put a finger up to stop the boy from  _ reacting _ to her identity as the kidnapped princess. “My hair has been cursed, animated to kill anyone who lies and to protect me at all costs...I simply cannot return to civilization...I’ve watched too many die at my hand...your friends instructed that if we get the spellbook she used and her staff, Queen Udonna can rescue me”

“Is that so?”

The blonde nodded her head, “What do you know about curses?” Aisha had the glowing crystal, she had the keener eye to try and spot the missing key. Summer on the other hand ran her finger along the spines of the books, none of them were particularly speaking to her...then again. She couldn’t read ancient rune. 

“That the one placed on her head is very nasty, you’re going to need a book with black leather binding and the symbol for-”

“I’m going to stop you right there” A tired Summer sighed, “All of these books are bounded with black leather” All of Rita’s books were arcane magic, black magic,  _ dark _ magics, “I have no idea what to be looking for when it comes to  _ symbols.” _

“Let’s try it this way…” He waited for Summer to run her fingers along the books, “Warmer...warmer….warmer….colder…..colder…. _ colder.  _ What are you  _ doing?”  _

“The colder the curse, the closer I am to finding it, yes?”

“No…that’s...not how it works” The boy sat back, clearly annoyed by Summer’s idiocracy. “Perhaps you should do something else…”

“I’ll get the staff” Summer concluded. It was more dangerous  _ yes,  _ but she knew what a damn magical staff looked like in comparison to a specific book. If Aisha was letting the kid out, he’d be able to pluck the book off of the shelf and help them without much issue. 

Due to Summer’s boots being enchanted, it was easy for her to walk up the stairs silently. She ran her hand along the railing to keep herself balanced, Summer couldn’t risk a second crystal, what if the light would stir Rita’s eyes? No. It had to be done in complete darkness. 

It would all boil down to this moment. 

At the top of the stairs she noted that the golden staff was just resting against the wall as Rita the Repulsive slept for the night. On baited breath, Summer held her hand out hoping that she wouldn’t bump into anything. Any sudden move, any loud noise would be enough to end it right here right now. 

One step in front of the other.

Closer….

_ Closer…. _

Summer reached for the staff, her hand going through it. What? An illusion? It was then she pulled the crystal out from her satchel, shook it and saw just  _ who  _ was laying in bed. The boy in the cage. Only...due to the smell he had been dead for some time…

Oh  _ no.  _

Summer rushed down the stairs as quickly as possible, “Aisha don’t let him out of the cage! He’s not who we think he is!” 

Aisha was just about to put the key into the lock and turn when she heard of Summer’s warnings. “What  _ is _ your name?”

Nothing could lie around the hair. Not unless they wanted to face up against the consequences.

The young ‘man’ in yellow started to snicker, the transformation from an innocent young boy to the most dangerous witch on the planet sent a chill down Summer’s spine. “I’m the one and only, Rita the Repulsive” With a snap of her finger the cage turned into her trusted staff, the girls were doomed. This was it. This was how they were going to die. “Did you  _ really _ think I didn’t notice?”

“Why didn’t you come for me then? Put me back up in that tower?” Aisha started to walk backwards, stumbling over her own hair, if it weren’t for the magics that brought it to life, she would have fallen over. Instead she was supported and held up. 

“Oh, I was hoping you’d be too  _ stupid _ to return to your  _ politician  _ of a father” No one  _ lied _ more than the grand ruler of House Campbell after all. What sweet revenge if the daughter he had been waiting for this whole time killed him over a white lie? Rita averted her attention to Summer, unimpressed by her presence, “This is the one who broke through? Doesn’t appear to be special”

“Well that’s where you're wrong” It was now or never. “Aisha stay back!” She drew her sword and came at the witch, now was the chance to put her teachings into practice. Summer wanted to make Flynn proud. 

Rita destroyed  _ armies,  _ she wasn’t going to be phased by a princess with a toy sword. With a roll of her eyes and a wave of her hand, the sword transformed into something  _ great.  _ A giant grizzly bear, angry, feral, turning to roar in Summer’s face. “Kill her.”

“You’ve gotta be _ kidding me!” _ Summer exclaimed, instantly backing up in fright. 

“Summer run!” Aisha slammed the crystal into the ground to smash it, creating a flash bang of light to stun both Rita and the bear for a couple of seconds, anything to give her friend some extra time. 

Summer didn’t drink the strength potion, or the speed potion, at the moment; she could only breathe in the poisoned air. No magic enhancements were on her and now her trusted sword had turned into a cumbersome bear, ordered to kill her on sight. She  _ hated _ magic, she could understand why Aisha’s father feared it  _ so _ much. Rita didn’t even  _ blink _ when she transformed her sword into a bear. Damn them for using all the sleeping powder. 

Rita had turned the torches on inside the cottage, she wanted Aisha to  _ see _ her most trusted friend...the woman who had rescued her from the tower, get mauled. Summer knew she didn’t have much time, she ran up the stairs, the bear clumsily following her. The bear tripping over itself trying to step with giant paws gave Summer the opportunity to use the window and make way for the roof. The bear was just created...it wouldn’t survive the poison fog for very long. Then again it was a magic bear. All Summer bought was more time to shuffle through the bag the Mystic Force kids had given her. There had to be  _ something _ in here.

Downstairs, Aisha and Rita listened to the thumping of the bear climbing up on the roof. Rita frowned, a shame that Aisha wouldn’t  _ see _ the bloodbath head on. Oh well. With a long, slender, crooked finger she pointed at the princess. “No more protection from Daddy or your pathetic excuse for a knight”

“You’ve taken away  _ everything _ from me. It’s time to  _ pay”  _ Aisha was the one who had taken the strength potion, the speed potion, it meant her hair was  _ twice _ as deadly in every way. With one step forward, the hair worked alongside her and made one big swing to knock Rita into the back wall. Rita may’ve taken on armies at a distance, but here she was very retired, and very  _ close.  _

Rita waved her hand, rock formations started to come from the foundation itself to try and hold Aisha’s hair down. She knew full well that without Aisha’s enchanted hair, she would be  _ nothing _ but mortal. The hair was too powerful, too strong, one quick move up and it cracked the metal. Now it was her turn to attack. So many years she dreamed about a moment where she could face off with the woman who ruined her life. No holding back now. 

A loud thump hit the ceiling, as if a bear was pouncing, Aisha closed her eyes, praying that Summer was safe. She couldn’t worry about the blonde…

Any sort of restraints Rita had created for Aisha or the hair was instantly torn apart by the hair itself. Aisha wasn’t the  _ only _ one that was deprived of the world. The hair learned, the hair grew, the hair experienced and knew everything that Aisha had. 

The time for revenge was over for Rita, it was the two princess’ that invaded her home. No more torture, no more mind games. It was time for the kill. She slammed her staff down onto the ground and surrounding her she created about forty knives to all shoot at Aisha at the same time. Making her hair defend it. It was then she had the opening for her shot. With her staff arm raised to the skies she would ask upon her gods of destruction to end it all.

A hole appeared in the ceiling, as if acid had burned through the structure. It was enough for Summer to jump through, her sword in hand for one mighty swing to sever Rita’s arm. The staff channeled her powers, it needed to be far away from this woman. As Rita screamed in horrifying pain, it was Summer’s time to finally use her sword the way it was meant to and plunge it into the witches chest. “Burn in hell bitch”

Aisha found a red bottle on the wall marked  _ hellfire.  _ That’ll do. “Summer, move!” The best way to kill a witch was by  _ fire _ after all. Aisha wanted the  _ last _ word. “This is for  _ all _ of the men that perished trying to rescue me. All of the lives that  _ you _ have taken in cold blood.” She wound up her arm and threw, the strength potion making the glass shatter the instant it touched Rita’s body, engulfing her in a quick flame.

All that remained was ash. 

The witch was dead. 

Summer let out a sigh of relief, finding a cloth to wipe her sword clean of witches blood. “We did it”

Aisha didn’t waste any time. She wrapped her arms around Summer’s body, wanting to hold and be held by the blonde. She was finally  _ free _ of the witch, could feel the weight lift off of her chest. Her problems would be solved...Queen Udonna would be the one to reverse the curse. Everything was  _ over.  _ “Thank you so much”

“Please, I’m just a glorified distraction” Summer was still shaky, she couldn’t believe what was happening. The two of them  _ defeated _ the powerful witch of the swamp, “You’re safe now. You’re finally going to be  _ free.”  _

A chilling  _ snap _ filled the air. 

Summer and Aisha were horrified to see that Aisha’s hair snagged Rita’s staff from her severed arm breaking it in two. The staff and the book was what they  _ needed _ to return to Udonna and now...now what? How would the curse be reversed? 

“No…. _ NO!”  _ Aisha dropped to her knees, Summer unable to keep her held up. She had fought so hard, so long, and just then in two seconds all of Aisha’s hopes had vanished. The princess was still prisoner to her hair. Her hair dominated her life. She could never be around people she could never…

“Let’s check around” Summer, despite everything, still remained hopeful. “Magic is complicated, right? I’m sure there’s more than  _ one _ cure. Look through the books, we still have a couple of potions for clean air. We’re not giving up. Not like this.”

“...You seem very sure of yourself...face it Summer...perhaps I should find my own way to live in isolation”

“I refuse to believe that this sick woman will  _ win _ even in death.” Summer approached the arm, the only bit of Rita’s body still intact. “Mmm gold. This is pretty” A golden arm bracelet with a dragon etched into it was still on Rita’s cuff. “She’s not going to  _ mind _ if I…”

“Oh good, now we’re robbing the dead” Aisha rolled her eyes, doing as Summer said and started with the leather bound books. 

“What? It’s not like she’s going to be needing it anytime soon” 

Leave it to Summer to rely back on her vanity. Over her years of being stuck in the tower, Aisha had picked up a thing or two on magic symbols. “Check her room, I’ll keep reading”

“Do you think we can save the staff?” Summer suggested as she made way to ascend the stairs, “Glue it together?”

“That’s not how magic works…”

“We could use  _ magic _ to fix it…?”

“No, once the seal is broken the magic it possess vacates instantly” Aisha explained, finding herself a stand to place a book and start flipping through the pages. “Even if it were to be put together, the thread tying it’s power has been severed.”

From upstairs, Summer called, “Can you believe that Rita the Repulsive kept a diary?”

Aisha frowned, “Those are her private thoughts and feelings”

“Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnd she’s dead  _ so….”  _ A pause, “Do you think Rita the Repulsive had a secret lover!?” One strike for vanity, the other for being a complete gossip. Aisha could only shake her head, she knew that Summer was trying to keep her in positive spirits...but hope had drained from her fast.

They almost had it.

“Must we have a conversation through a ceiling? Get it and bring it down here” Princess Aisha rolled her eyes, speaking with Summer easily distracted her from what the book said. “I swear sometimes you’re such a child” She murmured under her breath.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Summer was quick to come down the stairs, having turned to a very insightful page of Rita’s journal, “I found the day she cursed you.” So she skimmed until she found what she was looking for. “Aisha, she had to perform  _ two _ spells on you while you were unconscious” 

_ Two?  _

Magic was always complicated. Two different transactions. One spell to animate the hair, the other a  _ curse _ to give it it’s charming murderous tendencies. Two different types of magic. The hair  _ itself _ wasn’t  _ evil _ ..if anything it was simply another victim of Rita’s. A life she created only to be cursed with darkness. To break the curse, saves not only Aisha but the animated hair...

“There has to be a fail safe for any curse…” Summer sighed, “I  _ really _ hate magic”

“When I was young, my mother used to read me stories of how a prince would save a princess from a deep slumber only to be awakened by….” Aisha glanced down to the book in her hand, it was clear as day. It didn’t matter the evil curse, any could be reversed by  _ one _ thing... _ true loves kiss.  _ “Summer get away from me!  _ Now!” _

The hair knew too much. In order for it to  _ survive _ the only thing now that stood in it’s way was Princess Summer of House Landsdown. It wasn’t protecting  _ Aisha  _ from danger, it was protecting  _ itself  _ this whole time.  

At it’s regular strength, the hair could crush the metal of armor, the bone of man...If the princess were to be caught in it’s grasp, it’d be the end. She’d be crushed.  _ Instantly.  _ Summer just  _ had _ to allow Aisha to have the speed and strength potions. The blonde was regretting that choice immediately as the chase started. Summer lost at the tower to the hair, it always had an edge to try and pick her up... _ not this time.  _

Summer yelped jumping over an end table and closing the front door in the hair’s face. She wasn’t going to outrun it, but she knew  _ exactly _ where to go. The one place the water feared the most... _ underwater.  _ The swamp. The icky, gross, infested, mossy, swamp. Summer made it to the edge of the water, about to jump in when the hair wrapped around her ankle and slammed her into the ground. 

“No! Don’t hurt her! Please...I’ll do  _ anything”  _ Aisha pleaded. She had witnessed the hair kill strangers to her, and while each and every death lay heavy on her heart and etched in her mind, she couldn’t let the hair kill Summer...the one person who did anything to help them. 

“Ugh  _ shit _ ” Summer groaned, her back in such pain. She wasn’t going to give up, not here, not yet. She drew her sword and slashed at the hair, once the sword hit the hair itself sending vibrations through Summer’s arm. This hair was hard as rock. 

The hair removed itself from Summer’s ankle to tie itself around the hilt of Summer’s sword, ripping it from her arm. Summer had to quickly roll out of the way as the hair made a move to stab at her. An attempt to kill her with her own blade, Aisha’s hair was  _ cruel.  _

_ “Stop!”  _ Aisha tried gripping onto her head, physically trying to move herself back towards the cottage, to no avail, her hair was too powerful. “Summer I’m so sorry!”

Summer had to back roll and land on her feet, parrying the slashes of the sword, she was doing a much easier job ducking and moving out of the way. Prey being toyed with before the kill. All Summer had to do was back up enough, “Aisha, whatever happens tonight…” The hair wasn’t going to let Summer finish that thought, or have any declaration of  _ love.  _ No. With one last trust of the sword, Summer was stabbed at her core, the hair then pushing her body into the water...leaving another to die.

“No! No, no, no, no, no” A scream of agony escaped Aisha’s lungs. She wished the miasma could take her too...to take her  _ instead. _

Light flickered out in Aisha yet again, the curse placed upon her head smothered out the light and kept her in the darkness. Seeing that Summer wasn’t a threat anymore, the hair allowed Aisha her moment of pain and suffering. To go to the edge of the island to see that Summer was  _ no longer.  _ No more hope. Aisha could feel herself become hollow. What was there to live for? She couldn’t return home. She would never find love in the arms of another...Summer was gone. 

“You shouldn’t have come for me!” Aisha murmured, tears streaming down her face, as the emotions hit her all at once. None of this would happen if the world had given up on her...

Suddenly her hair started to stand on end, Aisha peered over the ledge to see something glowing gold in the water. Was Summer still alive? No...the princess couldn’t survive a blow like that. Could she?

From out of the water arose a green dragon covered in algae. Rita had a dragon all along, it wasn’t guarding the tower, it was hidden in the depths of her swamp. What controlled it was the magics in a golden bracelet. Summer had one arm around it’s neck, the other holding her wound, she was fighting the clock now. “Round two. Can’t kill me that easy!” She called, “C’mon buddy, let’s break a curse.” 

The dragon flew up into the air, roaring in Aisha’s face. As long as Aisha was conscious, the hair was in control...which meant she had to bring Aisha to the water. The hair swung a mighty blow to the dragon, the dragon biting on and pulling up as best as it could. This felt like a tug of war, poor Aisha’s skull. The hair fought to stay on the ground while the Dragon continued to pull up….up…..the  _ moment _ Aisha’s feet left the ground the dragon was now in control. Summer coaxed it to dive back under the water, holding onto it’s neck for dear life as the massive beast plunged into the water….Aisha in tow.

It took the strength of the swamp dragon to pull Aisha in. Once her hair started to retain water, it started to get heavier, and heavier. Fear took over the hair and it did whatever it could to try and pull itself up to land. Clawing, gripping, trying to choke the dragon to no avail. Aisha’s eyes grew heavy, she was taking in too much water…

Summer patted the dragon's neck once she felt the hair go limp. She didn’t have much time to do what was needed. The swamp creature flew into the air, bringing Aisha back up with it and set the princess on the ground, laying her on her back. It was Summer to step in and do some chest compressions, getting the other woman to cough up water, regain consciousness just long enough. Aisha’s hair would be too heavy to be effective, Summer now had the opportunity to kiss the princess properly... to reverse the curse placed on Aisha’s head with an act of true love. 

“You can go home now” Summer smiled softly, pulling away, now it was her eyes that were growing heavy. Now that the adrenaline of the battle started to subside, the blonde’s body was starting to catch up on itself...starting to shut down. “...You’re free…”

“I’m not  _ losing you”  _ Aisha grabbed the golden bracelet from Summer’s wrist to place on her own, thus gaining control of the dragon. “Take us to Briarwood” She instructed the swamp dragon, the bracelet glowing bright gold. With Rita gone... _ someone _ had to take care of the beast. “Hurry...we don’t have much time!”

*****

Princess Summer of House Landsdown had awoken in an infirmary, a bandage around her waist. “I’m not dead?” She asked, looking to her side to see that  _ no _ one was there watching her. Odd. Pouting the princess didn’t want to get up out of bed...unless it was for a hot shower. The last thing she remembered was being in the  _ disgusting _ waters of the swamp... _ Aisha.  _ Oh no!

“Aisha!?” Summer was quick to get up, shoes be damned, she needed to find the woman she loved. Xander, of Udonna’s Mystic Force stepped into the room, and was the unfortunate soul that had to deal with Summer. The princess was quick to pound his chest, she refused to feel like she was in a cage any longer. “Where is she?”

“She’s returned home” Xander slowly nodded his head, “You’ve been out of it for days now”

_ “Days?”  _ No she refused to believe that Aisha would leave her side...not after  _ that kiss.  _ News of the Princess being  _ alive _ had traveled to King Campbell quick...of course her father had taken her home. “I have to get there immediately.”

“I was afraid you were going to say that” Xander sighed, allowing the princess to side step him, he knew trying to stop her would be futile. “Don’t forget your sword!” He called out, pausing for a moment before adding, “Or your dragon”

_ “My _ dragon?” Summer whisked around,  _ right _ she did sort of hijack Rita’s dragon. The blonde checked her wrist, the golden bracelet with the dragon symbol had been attached. Aisha may’ve left, but she made sure Summer had a reasonable way to return to her. “...First I must change…”

Amazing how quickly travel was shortened when a beast could cut through the air. Despite the woman still healing, Summer was determined to see Aisha...to make sure she was doing well...to see what had happened...to see if there was any sort of  _ future _ there. The princess took the Briarwood fashion to heart...with a flash of her  _ own _ colors this time. Princess Landsdown created her  _ own _ wind, stepping with purpose, a look fit for a  _ prince,  _ blue with a golden cape that flowed behind her. Her newfound pet had to wait outside the town limits, Summer wasn’t sure  _ where _ the king stood on his no magic policy. 

“Up here!” Before Summer could go through the  _ front,  _ her attention was caught by a girl in the high tower. A smile brought to her face when she noticed the princess... _ her _ princess. Aisha, as beautiful as ever sat on the edge of her windowsill, allowing her hair to fall down to the ground. “Come up”

“....You seriously want me to climb your hair as if it were rope? How barbaric” Summer tilted her head, resting her hands on her hips, “That sounds like an awful amount of strain to your poor head”

“Will you just grab on?” Aisha had grown impatient, it had already been  _ days _ since she had last seen the Princess last. 

“Fine, fine” Summer grabbed the bottom of Aisha’s hair and allowed herself to be pulled up, up, and into the window. “The hair is still magic?” She asked, as princess Aisha helped her into her room. “...I thought the curse was over”

“It doesn’t  _ kill _ people anymore…...think of it as more of an extension of  _ me. I’m _ the one in control now” Aisha allowed Summer to walk a few steps away to observe her surroundings, to take stock in Aisha’s bedroom. “It knows how I feel...what I want…” The hair coiled around Summer’s waist, gingerly reeling the blonde in close so she could place a  _ real _ kiss against her lips. “Are you here to claim your reward?”

Summer shook her head, “No, you were never a prize to be won, a bounty to collect...I love  _ you _ ”

“I see, I see” The hair let go of Summer in favor of opening a drawer on Aisha’s bedside table. Inside it pulled out a box, going low and opening it in front of Summer to reveal a ring, “So, you  _ don’t _ want to marry me?”

“I would be honored to be your wife” The blonde took the ring from it’s box, “Our kingdoms will be united, and we can make  _ change _ in the world, real change.”

“Mmm that sounds lovely...but first...I want to see the world” Aisha wrapped her arms around Summer’s neck, “I’ve missed out on so much, I want to see the beauty of the mountains, the sunsetting over the sea”

“Anything but a swamp” Summer interrupted Aisha’s fantasy travel list. Princess Campbell would have to agree, the two had been traumatized enough by a swamp. The blonde could only smile in the presence of the other woman, “Anywhere you want to go, I vow to never leave your side, to protect you at all odds….you  _ never _ have to feel alone again”

Princess Aisha Campbell, after all of these years, finally got her happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'm working on chapter 2 as we speak, we're definitely going to get a bit of a twist when it comes to the Rapunzel story :D


End file.
